


A Mountie Of Her Own

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Needs A Mountie!, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash, Mounties (RCMP), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Frannie visits the Precinct and decides it's time to get a Mountie of her own.  Originally posted on 1/8/97.





	A Mountie Of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and intend no infringement  
> of copyright held by Alliance or anyone else. This story may not be  
> reprinted without permission of the author. **Rated PG-13 for  
>  m/m situation and a little surprise, hopefully a pleasant one!**
> 
>  
> 
> (c) December 30, 1996

*Frannie sauntered into the squadroom of the 27th Precinct and noticed the glances thrown her way. And why not, she thought smugly. She was wearing her best black leather skirt, sinfully short, and a Mountie-red halter top with black spike heels. A huge black necklace and bracelet made a statement, though her mother would have despaired of exactly what that statement was. Red nail polish and round, black earrings were the final touches. 

She liked this outfit. She knew what people though when they looked at her, but she didn't care. The one she cared about liked her in this. 

Ray looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes, but his mouth quirked into a smile. 

"I see you're in your leather mode today, Sis." 

"That's right, darlin'." She stood by his chair and tapped her black purse against his shoulder. "How come you're not wearing your leathers?" 

He grinned. "I have an image to maintain here at work." 

She snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet!" She leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. He blushed and swatted her purse away. "Go on, get outta here." 

She laughed and sashayed over to Elaine's desk. Elaine's chocolate- brown eyes lit up as she sat down in the hard chair next to the desk. 

"You're lookin' fine today." 

"Thank you, Lainie." Frannie twirled a lock of her reddish-brown hair and crossed her legs. She could feel the eyes on her. 

That was fine by her. She had a good body and she knew it. It had helped her get what she wanted lately, and she always took care of the goods. 

Her eyes lit up as the door to the squadroom opened and Benny came in, dressed in his red serge and carrying his Stetson, Dief wagging his tail at his side. He looked gorgeous, as usual, and he was smiling. 

But it wasn't at her. It was at Ray. 

Her brother saw his Mountie and smiled a beautific smile, leaning back in his chair and indulging himself by watching Benny's progress across the room. Graceful and fluid, Benton was one hell of a looker, Frannie thought. She heard the sigh from Elaine beside her and she patted the other woman's hand. "S'okay, babe. We've got a Mountie of our own." 

Benny leaned down and brushed his lips over Ray's, reveling in the freedom of being able to kiss his lover after so many years of hiding it. No one was really looking, anyway, except for Elaine and Frannie, and he knew that they didn't object. He sat in his customary chair in front of Ray's desk and waited for his lover's lunch hour to begin. 

Frannie adopted her brother's attitude and leaned back into the chair, uncomfortable as it was. Elaine sniffed the air and smiled. "Mmm, *Passion Flower* perfume." 

"Yes. It was highly recommended." 

They both giggled, then Frannie thought of the turn her life had taken. She had lusted after the Mountie sitting not three feet away from her for years. She should have seen the signs. When Ray had told her in a voice dripping with jealousy to "Stay away from him," she should have known. 

Okay, so it didn't work out with Benton. He was still gorgeous and still desirable, but she knew enough to stay off her brother's turf. A Vecchio had claimed the Canadian, but it wasn't her. 

She could live with that, especially since her life had taken such a pleasant turn in the past year. And besides, now she had a Mountie of her own. 

People would never believe it. They would look at her, if they knew, and wonder at her taste. After all, this particular gorgeous specimen would not be considered an ideal partner. Yet the uniform seemed to fit so wonderfully! 

Frannie daydreamed of silky flesh and the toned body one expected of a Mountie, trained for harsh Northern climes and keeping the peace. Oh, yeah. This could work out real fine. 

She watched Benny and Ray talk in low voices, then Ray smiled and laughed in sheer delight. Her heart sang for him. Benton had brought him pleasures beyond imagining. All right, she *could* imagine what those pleasures were, but she had a source all her own now. 

Elaine squeezed her hand and Frannie turned her head, predatory gleam in place when she saw who had just entered the squadroom. 

Her Mountie. Dressed in the red serge and walking with a grace and fluidity that matched Benton's. Oh, yes, and a face that could rival the Gods'. Her heartbeat speeded up and she clutched Elaine's hand. 

The Mountie stopped in front of Ray's desk. "Detective. Constable." 

They acknowledged the greetings and then the Mountie turned and smiled. "Elaine. Frannie." 

Frannie stood and smiled. 

"Glad to see you, Meg." 

THE END? 

I apologize to anyone offended by the way this story went. I figured that if I had put f/f at the beginning, it would spoil the ending, though maybe you already knew it a mile away! 

* * *


End file.
